Only One
by Jesse.Jonas
Summary: Oneshot. Smitchie. After Final Jam. 'Why me? There are other girls out there, Shane.'Maybe. But you're the only one I love.'


Only One

**Only One  
****Okie-dokie guys. This is my first posted story. Actually, it's just a cute little one-shot that I thought about writing this morning. I was listening to **_**Only One**_** by Yellowcard and eating Frosted Flakes when I thought of this story.  
R&R kindly, plz.**_**Only One**_** by Yellowcard, or Frosted Flakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock,**

**Claimer:…Yeah, I pretty much own nothing here.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mitchie Torres sat quietly on the edge of the dock, her feet relaxed in the cool lake water. She stared out over the lake, and because of the light from the moon, she could see her reflection in the water. She was looking forward to her next canoe ride with Shane Grey.  
She heard someone carefully approaching her. She knew it had to be Shane, because everyone else was in the dining hall partying after Final Jam. She decided she wasn't going to bother looking up at him, bet regretted it when he went to push her into the water. She let out a yelp as she tried to grasp the end of the dock to keep herself from falling in. But then Shane grabbed her from behind, and pull her to her feet.  
"Saved your life," he said into ear, laughing quietly.  
Mitchie's heart was pounding from panic, but pounded even faster when she realized how close she was to Shane. She could feel his warm breath on her ear, making her think her heart was going to jump out of her chest and run away.  
"Hi," He said.  
"Jerk," She muttered, playfully, trying to sound calmer than she actually was.  
Shane let go of her, "Ready to go in more circles?"  
"You bet."  
She watched as he untied a canoe and got in. She was about to get in herself when he held out a hand to help her. She stopped, staring at it.  
"It's just a hand, Mitchie," Shane told her, smiling.  
She smiled back, taking the hand and sitting down into the canoe. Shane handed her a paddle and the two attempted to get going without pushing away from the dock.  
"Maybe we'll do better this time," Shane told her, hopefully.  
"I doubt it."  
"Pessimist are ya?" Shane joked.  
"No," She replied. "More like a realist. I mean, look, we're already not doing so well.  
With that, Shane's end of the canoe slammed into the dock, causing him to drop his paddle and cover his head. He looked ridiculous. Mitchie laughed.  
Shane knew she was laughing at him and defended himself, "I don't want to get hurt."  
"Of course not," It was her turn to joke. "We wouldn't want to ruin your perfect little head, now would we?"  
"You got it."  
They both laughed a little.  
"Maybe we should just push off," Shane suggested. Mitchie nodded.

Shane set down his paddle once the reached the center of the lake. Mitchie did also.  
"Sooo," Shane sighed. "You're mom doesn't work for Hot Tunes China or whatever…so…tell me about the real Mitchie." Mitchie was about to say something when Shane added, trying to make a joke, "You're name is Mitchie, right?"  
Mitchie stared at him and nodded, her eyes clouding up with tears. Shane saw this and he suddenly felt bad, "Mitch, don't cry, please. I didn't mean it…"  
She shook her held, wiping away a tear. She must've looked so ridiculous at the moment. She tried her best to hold back more tears, "I'm sorry, Shane," she forced out, shakily. "I didn't want to lie. I just wanted to fit in. I—"  
She stopped when she felt Shane's hand take hers. She looked up at him, he was smiling. He lifted his other hand and wiped away another tear with his thumb.  
"Don't cry," Shane told her, quietly.  
She felt herself beginning to blush and she looked down at the bottom of the canoe. After she calmed down, Shane started talking again.  
"So, tell me about the real you."  
She sighed, "My name is Mitchie Renee Torres, I live in a small town in Missouri. I have one friend, my best friend Sierra. And that's not an exaggeration. I don't really fit in at school…but I get okay grades, I guess," She sighed again and looked everywhere but at Shane. "I don't know, what all do you want to know?"  
Shane thought it over, "What do you like to do?"  
"I like to sing, write songs, but I'm not very good at it…and cook."  
"Of course you're good at writing songs. I've heard them."  
"Next question, please," She did not feel like arguing.  
"Favorite color?"  
"Purple."  
"Food?"  
"Pasta. Any type of pasta."  
"Favorite type of music?"  
"Anything but country."  
"Why not country?"  
She shrugged, "It's okay, just…not really my style. I hate how all the country singers sound the same…to me."  
Shane laughed a bit, "Okay…Favorite…Movie?"  
"Snow White," She said, sheepishly. "Sounds childish, I know…but I love that movie."  
"Favorite band?"  
"Connect 3," she told him, smiling.  
"Singer?"  
She hesitated for a moment before shyly telling him, "Shane Grey."  
"Oh, I know," Shane said, attempting a girly voice. "He's such a hottie, right?"  
Mitchie looked up at him, blushing again.  
"Like," Shane went on with his girly voice. "With a capital 'H.'"  
Mitchie couldn't help but smile at his attempt at being funny.  
"There's the smile I've been waiting to see," he said. "So, you're telling the truth, right?"  
"Right."  
"Good."  
"What about you, Mr. Grey?" Mitchie asked. "Your favorite band?"  
"I don't know. I just like music. And for the record, I like rock music but when I hear the people screaming I always want to tell, 'Learn to sing!'"  
Mitchie laughed again.  
"The reason they scream is because they don't know how to sing," Shane was letting his opinion go. "But Jason says, 'They aren't screaming, they're singing an extremely high note.' But what does he know, right?"  
Another laugh from Mitchie, "Jason. He's a sweety, but he's totally clueless."  
There was a short silence, "Favorite singer?" Mitchie asked.  
"Mitchie Torres."  
Mitchie stared at him and sighed, "I don't think she's that good."  
"Then you don't know what you're talking about," Shane told her. "She has the most amazing voice. She wrote a song called 'This is Me' that she had stuck in my head throughout the summer. I was looking for her, but I didn't know it until I heard her sing it tonight. I sang with her. Did you see that?"  
Mitchie just stared at him, thinking she was dreaming. Shane Grey wasn't saying this was he?  
"Man, it was awesome!" Shane went on. "I could tell that she was so into the music. And you know what?"  
"What?" Mitchie whispered, still not believing that he was saying this.  
"I think she's very pretty, too."  
Mitchie stared more, then reach down and splashed Shane with some water, thinking he was joking. Shane jumped a bit, then smirked evilly at her. He stuck his hand in the water and then splashed her back.  
Mitchie jumped also, "Oh, it's on!"  
They went into a water fight, getting water in the canoe. They got so wild that the canoe began to rock back and forth, without them realizing it. Shane stuck both of his hands in the water and went to throw a whole bunch on Mitchie, but the canoe tipped over, dumping the two into the water.  
Shane came up out of the water, followed by Mitchie a few seconds later. They both just floated there resting in their life jackets for a minute catching their breath. Shane made his way over to Mitchie and rested his forehead against hers  
"And you know what?" He said, continuing the conversation from earlier. "I—I love Mitchie, and I can't help but wonder if she loves me back."  
"Shane," she whispered.  
"Do you, Mitchie?" He whispered back.  
Mitchie hesitated but slowly nodded. That was when she felt Shane pressing his lips gently against hers for a few seconds.  
"Then be my girlfriend, Mitchie," he said, but it was more of a question.  
"Why me, Shane?" She asked, tears in her eyes. "I mean, there's many other girls out there, Shane."  
"Maybe," Shane replied. "But _you're_ the only one I love…"  
A tear fell from Mitchie's eyes and Shane wiped it away, "So, will Mitchie be Shane's girlfriend?"  
Mitchie nodded, a small smile on her face. Shane kissed her again, this time for deeply. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Mitchie Torres," Shane told her. "You are my only one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I know, I know. Kinda sappy, huh?  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought.  
kthnx.  
Love always,  
Jesse Jonas**


End file.
